Nightmares Are Everywhere
by Shacel
Summary: [TezukaxFujixRyoma] It all started with a phone call. Wanna see? Ch.6 is up!
1. Chapter 1

This has happened to me, it was really like just a nightmare that was somewhat fun and adventurous as well as very dangerous as all of my friends, including me were on the line. Now, I'll write it in Prince of Tennis style.

Disclaimer: I don't own POT

* * *

Riiiing…Riiiing… 

Tezuka picks it up.

"Hello?"

"Ahhh, Tezuka! I thought you'd never call" greeted the creepy tensai a.k.a. Fuji.

"…I'm hanging up now"

"Just kidding, just kidding, anyways, Tezuka, was there any homework for us in History?" Fuji asked.

"Yes there is"

"…What is it?"

"Pg. 546-"

Suddenly a dying rugged voice was heard on the phone, it later ended. There was a deep silence for while until then Fuji chuckled. Tezuka narrowed his eyes with annoyance and expecting to hear Fuji confessed.

"Tezuka, I didn't know you're watching The Grudge"

Sadly no, Fuji said the quite opposite for confessing. Tezuka was all like .

"…I'm not" (Tezuka)

"...Then who…?"

**_How…are…you?_** Fuji and Tezuka tensed up as the rugged deadly voice was heard again. It's breathing hoarsely every second so silently and sometimes loud. Almost like an asthma attack.

"This is not funny, Fuji"

"It's not me!!"

**_Indeed…_**

The two tennis players tensed up again, they are now experiencing a feeling…of FEAR!!

_**You…are next…all of you…are next…**_

Tezuka check on the phone receiver and it indicates that there was no one the phone except Fuji and him. Fuji does the same. They were both scared.

"…Who is this?" Tezuka demanded.

_**I…am…your…death**_

"Who is this?!" Tezuka demanded. Fuji just kept silent listening.

**_You…all of you…will be suffering…starting…tomorrow…I'm…coming….for you…I'll take…you all…one by one…be prepared…_**

The rugged voice then gave out one last howl. Several minutes pass until then Fuji decided to speak.

"Tezuka…who was that?"

"…Probably some one pulling a trick on us"

"…The phone receiver didn't say anyone else on the phone…"

"Just forget about it and ignore it"

"Alright…bye"

"Bye" Tezuka hangs up and walks back to his desk and finished homework. A minute later the phone ring, Tezuka went and picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Hi Tezuka!" Tezuka groaned in annoyance when the creepy tensai called again.

"What now, Fuji?"

"Ahhh yes, what's the homework in History again?"

* * *

XD I know I killed it! 

But still, I'm just making changes.

Anyways, please review! And I'll give you a cookie!


	2. Chapter 2

This part didn't really happened; I just thought it would be scary.

Disclaimer: I don't own POT!

* * *

3:00 A.M.

Ryoma was sleeping peacefully and Karupin as well on her owner's chest.

Thud… Thud…Thud…

Karupin wakes up, immediately. Ryoma soon followed. He sits up, letting Karupin slid on his lap. (That's Cute! Karupin slide from Ryoma's chest to his lap! AWE!) Karupin went to an attack mode and hissed at the door, Ryoma just stare at the door on full alert. The thud noises keeps coming and was getting slightly loud as if that some one was badly hurt and tries to get away from something. Then the last thud was heard behind the door. Everything was silent for a while.

Karupin hissed even more and even growled, Ryoma was breathing hard. Now that he thinks about it. His whole body was burning hard, he can feel his heart beating, and he can feel sweat coming down. Now he knows how the chickens feel when they got burned.

Away from that topic, the whole background was then pitched black. He could not see anything, he could not hear Karupin, and he couldn't even feel anything. It was like he was floating in darkness. For a while he felt his feet on the ground. It was still dark. Ryoma tensed up as he heard a rugged dying voice behind him. Slowly he turns around and what he saw…darkness. Ryoma sighed in relief but then he started hearing a voice singing when he slowly turns around.

He stopped dead track frozen in fear. There was this girl wearing a white sleeveless dress that was mixed with a very dark gooey liquid that he did not want to know about. She has long messy dark hair that goes all the way to her knees. Her skin so pale and her eyes nothing but crimson red, and stained bloody tears on her cheeks. It was a frightful sight. He just stood there listening to her singing.

_**Can't even shout**_

_**Can't even cry**_

_**The Demons of Death are coming by**_

_**Breaking the windows**_

_**Banging on doors**_

_**They're gonna need blood**_

_**And they will take yours**_

_**Can't call to mom**_

_**Can't say a word**_

_**You're gonna die screaming**_

**_And you won't be heard_**

(Re-made the lyrics, some of it isn't true. This is from Buffy Episode 11 Hush)

And with that she faded away. He doesn't know what's going on but he knows that this wasn't over. Just then a shrill of cry was heard all over making an echo effect. He heard a loud thud behind him, he turned his head to see but there was nothing. Once he turned back, _she_ was then right there standing so close in front of him.

Ryoma gave out a yelp as he back away from her but then she grabbed his left arm with a strong grip. Ryoma gave out another yelp as her grip was somehow burning his arm that it was showing steam. Ryoma fell on his knees; he was somehow loosing energy as he constantly winces in pain from the burning grip. The girl then says,

"**_We're coming to get you…all of you…_**"

With that, the burn was getting hotter, almost melting his skin. Ryoma tried to hold back but proved no vain as he let out a hoarse cry. Thinking that she had gone too far, she released his arm. Ryoma then clutched his left arm and let out a cry as a single tear came out.

"**_I will be back…_**"

Ryoma looks up and saw _her_ disappear just like that. Ryoma tries to stand up when all of the sudden the shadows grabbed him. He let out a cry but was muffled when the shadows got to him. He felt light headed as he falls to a silent doze.

* * *

5:30 A.M.

"AHHH!" Ryoma screamed as he sat up too quickly on his bed that he fell down because somehow his blankets were tangled.

"Ryoma! Ryoma!" shouted his cousin, Nanako as went into his room. "Ryoma, are you okay?"

"Yeah…I'm fine…I just fell out of bed," said Ryoma as he made his way to untangle himself from the blankets. "Oh okay, well, I'm gonna go make breakfast now. It would be best if you get ready for school now, ja" said Nanako as she left. Karupin just woke up as she approaches to her master. It was all just a dream, no, a nightmare.

Ryoma sighed as he supported himself to stand up. He winces as a sudden pain shot through his left arm. He stumbled on his bed, clutching his left arm. Once the pain subsided several minutes later, he unclenched and saw what he didn't expect to see. There was a huge burn mark form of a hand from where that girl left. Ryoma widened his eyes as his fear went up.

He then whispered to himself, "…It was…real…"

Karupin just blink and does the usual sound of a cat.

"Meow!"

* * *

XD I killed it again. Anyways, like I said this didn't happen to the real thing, I just thought It would be fun…or scary. Anyways, please review!! 


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, I decided not to make the same event that happened to me. I don't want it to be happening to me again.

Disclaimer: POT, I don't own that, sadly

* * *

Saturday Morning Practice

It was turning out the usual in today's morning practice but Momo and Ryoma weren't around.

"Nya! Ochibi and Momo are late!" shouted the hyperactive cat-like acrobatic Kikumaru Eiji. (Yes it was necessary to write it down because it's fun!)

Just then, Momo came by and joined practice. Inui was impressed that Tezuka didn't made him run laps. When Ryuzaki and Tezuka weren't around, the regulars gathered up to Momo.

"Oi, Momo, what happened and where's Echizen?" Oishi asked. Inui quickly took out his notebook and scribbles away.

"Well, Echizen's in the nurse-"

"Eh?!" shouted the regulars.

"Why?! What happened?! UNYA! Ochibi!" Acrobatic Cat

"This is terrible! I hope he's alright!" Seigaku's Oka-san

"Will he be alright?" Calm then burning

"Interesting" Creepy Tensai

"FSSSSSHH!" Mamushi

"Everyone quiet down, let Momo explain" said Inui.

"Well, once I picked him up, his left arm was bandaged, I didn't know why. But I ignore it since he still has a handicap so no worries for Tennis. When we got here, Tezuka-Buchou and Ryuzaki-sensei send Echizen to the nurse office and well, I don't get to run laps," said Momo.

"Nya! What happened to his arm? Will he still play tennis?" Eiji asked.

"I think so, hopefully it's nothing critical," said Oishi. Just then, Tezuka returned and saw everyone slacking off. Tezuka narrowed his eyes.

"20 laps around the courts!"

"Eh?!"

"40 laps!"

"HAI!!" everyone started running and not wanting to run 60. When all the regulars where going ahead, Eiji brought up a subject Fuji mentioned when they were walking to school.

"Nya! Fuji, what do you want to talk about?" Eiji asked. Fuji smiled as he remembered.

"Oh yeah, something happened when I called Tezuka"

"Eh? Ano, Fuji-sempai. What relationship you and Buchou have?" Momo asked.

"Maybe more than friends, got a problem?" Fuji asked as he smiled a very creepy way.

"No! Not at all!" said Momo as he stay away from him but still close enough to the group to hear Fuji tell the story. Fuji chuckled.

"Well, I called Tezuka and then a rugged dying voice was heard over the phone, I thought that Tezuka was watching the Grudge and he's not," said Fuji. There was silence until then Inui spoke.

"Some one must've been on another line," said Inui. Fuji chuckled and shook his head.

"Nope, I check the receiver and there was no such thing. Very scary actually as that voice started saying we'll all be suffering starting today"

Everyone sweat dropped when taking all the information the tensai gave. Then again, he might be joking but who knows.

"Are you and Tezuka alright?" Oishi asked worriedly.

"Yes, hopefully, it was just a prank"

"Nya, Fuji, is this true?" Eiji asked as he was worried.

"Very true, I'm not really lying"

While running, Inui took out his notebook and started scribbling all the information. "Ii data, there's an 89 percent chance that this event connects to Ryoma. In fact he was just fine yesterday," said Inui.

"So there's a ghost?" Kawamura asked.

"G-ghost?" Kaidoh asked.

"You're not scared, are you, Mamushi?"

"FFFSSSSSHHH! Don't underestimate Kaidoh Kaoru!"

"Oi, stop it you two" aid Kawamura.

After running laps, everyone hits the courts just then Ryoma arrived with his neatly bandaged left arm and his right arm carrying his racquet. It was silent, very silent as practice stopped. Ryoma paid no heed as he headed over to his idiot sempai, Momo.

"Momo-senpai, play a match with me" said Ryoma. Momo nodded without thinking. "I serve," said Ryoma as he headed to the opposite of the court. The tennis court was still silent until then Tezuka ordered them to get back to practice. That broke the silence. Everyone got back practicing but still, they could not help taking a glance at Ryoma who's using his handicap against Momo. Tezuka couldn't help as well as he remembered what happened.

Flashback

* * *

"_Momoshiro! Echizen! You're late again!" shouted Tezuka as he caught the two who were late._

"_Gomen Buchou" said Momo_

"_I held Momo-senpai up," said Ryoma. Tezuka then noticed Ryoma's left arm poorly bandaged._

"…_Did you bandaged your arm by yourself?" Tezuka asked. Ryoma blinked. Why would his Buchou asked that? Away from that, he just nodded. Tezuka sighed._

"_Go to Nurse Office, Momo get to practice"_

"_H-Hai!" said Momo as he ran off, not asking why he didn't give him any laps. Ryoma protested._

"_But I'm fine!"_

"_Echizen!" shouted Ryuzaki from behind him. Ryoma jumped a little because she just came out of nowhere._

"_Echizen, what happened to your arm?" Ryuzaki asked. Ryoma looked away not wanting to answer that question. Ryuzaki sighed and ordered him to go to the Nurse._

"_Go to the nurse"_

"_But-"_

"_Echizen!" shouted Tezuka. Ryoma sighed as he went to the nurse office.

* * *

_

End flashback

'…_What did happen to his arm?_' Tezuka thought then suddenly remembered the event that occurred last night as the rugged dying voice says,

You…all of you…will be suffering…starting…tomorrow…I'm…coming…for you…I'll take…you all…one by one…be prepared…

Tezuka shrugged as he indicated it as a coincidence, nothing more but a coincidence. Yes. Coincidence. Unfortunately, he wasn't so sure about it. If Ryoma just fall and got a scratch from something he could have already said it. Away from Tezuka, some one else was having his flashbacks. Yes, Momo is having his flashback.

Flashback with Momo

* * *

"_Oi Echizen! Hurry it up! We'll never make it!" shouted Momo who was patiently waiting for Ryoma for the pass 10 minutes. Then Ryoma came out runs up to the senpai._

"_Gomen" said Ryoma. Momo wasn't paying attention as he saw Ryoma's left arm._

"_Echizen, what happened to your arm?" Momo asked. "Nothing! Let's go!" shouted Ryoma. Momo drops the subject and gets back on what he was focusing on. Morning practice.

* * *

_

End flashback

By then practice was over, Fuji then asked the regulars to stay behind for a while, even Tezuka. Everyone asked why and Fuji keeps saying it's a secret. Inui was about to take notes again but instead he tilts his head with confusion because there was writing on his page. He did not remember anything writing it. Oishi noticed this.

"Inui, what's wrong?"

"Some one wrote something on my notebook" said Inui.

"What does it say?" Eiji asked. Soon on, the regulars entered the topic.

"I don't know, I have never read this kind of language let alone know about it," said Inui. That shocked everyone. Inui not knowing!? Oh my gosh! Inui then showed it to everyone and they tried reading. Tried! Reading it.

Ito kin shaya wehin toh achma 

"…All of you are next to die…"

Everyone turned to the source of that voice. It came from Ryoma.

"Ito kin shaya wehin toh achma…meaning All of you are next to die" Ryoma repeated. There was a short silence until Inui broke it.

"Echizen, what language is it and how do you know it?" Inui asked.

"It's a dead language…"

"How did you know how to speak it?"

"…I don't know…I just do"

There was another moment of silence until then Inui flipped his book but was shock to see something unexpected.

"What is it, Inui-sempai?" Kaidoh asked. Inui slowly showed the page to everyone. This was not expected.

**DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE!**

Now some one was messing with them. Fuji arrived just enough to see it all. Kaidoh was now shivering in fear. The rest were just confoundedly shocked.

"Who wrote that?" Fuji asked. He was very serious and will hurt the person whoever did this.

"Inui, did you let anyone see your note book?" Kawamura asked.

"No…it was with me the whole time"

Sudden silence came, Tezuka was beginning to think that the…voice…is really telling the truth, Fuji thinks that as well. Ryoma knows almost half of what's going on but do not wish to reveal. Kawamura decided to drop the topic and start another.

"Ano Fuji, what was it that you want us for?" Kawamura asked. The atmosphere was normal again…for now.

"Oh, soka, my uncle is going to come to pick us up" said Fuji as he closed his eyes and started smiling. There was a moment of silence. Geez! How many moments of silence are there?!

"…Why?" Tezuka asked.

"Because you're all coming to my house," said Fuji.

"Why?" This time Ryoma asked.

"Because if you don't, you'd all regret it!" said Fuji as he revealed his glaze icy blue eyes while smiling so widely devious. No one and I mean no one will say no if you know what's good for you.

Just then a limo came by in front of them, the window rolled down revealing his sister, Yumiko and on the driver seat is his uncle. His uncle looked around the 20s. He was very similar to Fuji. He has the same hairstyle as Fuji but his hair was a bit darker and shorter. His brown piercing hazel eyes have the same aura as Fuji's. So they're practically, almost the same or mostly if they have the same motives.

"Hi mina! How was practice?" Yumiko asked. Everyone replied it was fine or fun. You know the polite way.

"Nya! Sugoi! Limo!!" shouted Eiji. Momo does the same. "I bet this is Echizen's first time to get a limo ride!" said Momo as he pulled back to hug the brat, remembering the injured arm.

"Not really, I've been on it many times in U.S."

"EH?!"

"Saa mina, let's go" said Fuji as he went in. The rest soon followed, discussing things. Echizen then noticed that during the whole ride, Yumiko has been taking a lot of glances on his left injured arm.

* * *

Why is Fuji taking them to his home?

Why is this happening to the Seigaku?

Who will help them?

That's for me to know and for you to find out! Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

It was that time when there is such a thing as magic and from all that, it proves that no one and I mean no one was faking. My friend being possessed, it was strange. Then there was my other friend and he choked me. So yeah, I'm just gonna tell you it was bad but adventurous. The whole school thought we were crazy but we didn't mind. A lot more drastic things happened to us. Our lives were on the line but in the end we escape. And now, the Seigaku members are in the same danger.

Disclaimer: I don't own POT…and I'll never will…so sad…I'm sad…

Warning: Fluffs in the end. Tezuka/Fuji/Ryoma

* * *

Ryoma's POV 

I don't know why Fuji-senpai is taking all of us to his house. I don't know why I had that nightmare and that girl burned my arm. And the very disturbing, Yumiko has been looking at me! Or my burned arm. Still disturbing! And the very annoying is that Momo-senpai is seating right next to me and next to him was Kaidoh-senpai. Why are they seating with each other again? Heaven only knows. Away from that, the ride was noisy. Just when it started to get peaceful, a new topic brought up by none other than the creepy tensai.

"Saa mina, Onee-chan told me an interesting fortune telling this morning," said Fuji.

"Nya! What was it?" Eiji asked, bouncing up and down on his seat.

"Onee-chan, would you like to them?" Fuji asked. Yumiko smiled and nodded.

"Of course, well, there's going to a life taken away today," said Yumiko. Everyone tensed up except Fuji's uncle, who apparently ignored everyone. Is she talking about one of us? No way. That's a lie. But then again, I heard from Kikumaru-senpai that Fuji's sister's fortune telling is quite accurate and it really does happen. Just then there was a splat outside the front window. Everyone relaxed knowing that the life was really just a fly. I can't believe it! I got worried just for that.

"Oh, and there's the dead being" said Yumiko as she tapped the window. Both Fuji and Yumiko laughed. (Everyone sweat dropped) Fuji's uncle just switched the wiper on then turned it off once the bug was gone. I swear if I ever get a ride from Fuji again with her sister with him because seriously, the two of them together can scare anyone off with just a few fortune telling. But anyways, I will walk forever just to get away.

Away from that topic, started thinking about what happened to me that night. Every time I want to go to sleep she always comes up in my mind trying to reach me and then I open my eyes. I think I'll never sleep the way I would again. Hold on. How am I going to sleep tonight?

"Oi, Mamushi! Get your feet away from my bag!"

"FSSSHHH!! Baka!"

I snapped out of my thoughts I didn't know I was spacing out. Before I could see what happened, Momo bumped into me causing my injured arm smash to the side of the door. I let out a cry as I clutched my left arm and curled up. My arm started burning again, it was the same pain but this time it hurts much more. I shut my eyes tightly to stop any tear from coming out. I started hearing my name being called so many times and also heard a couple of apologies as well as shouting. But it doesn't matter because nothing can stop this pain from coming through.

"Echizen, are you alright?!" I think that was Oishi-senpai.

"Uncle! We need to go to the hospital!" And that was Yumiko, when I heard the word hospital. I really hate that place.

"No!" I shouted. "It will pass away…"

After for what seem like an hour of pain and silence, the burn started to fade away. I stopped clutching it and sat properly.

"Gomen Echizen" said both of my 2nd year senpais.

The whole ride was annoying, especially if they keep asking if my arm's okay and kept asking what happened to my arm. I said I was fine but I never told them how I got it.

_**(What happened?**_

_**Momo was upset that Kaidoh's feet was touching his bag. Then they start to fight. Momo kicked Kaidoh's feet away from his bag. Kaidoh got mad and pushed him. Because of that, Momo bumped into Echizen which result to his arm hurting)**_

_**

* * *

**_

Normal POV

They finally arrived on Fuji's home as they went in. Everyone was shocked except Tezuka who has been in Fuji's house, secretly. Anyway, they awed at the spectacular Victorian style of the mansion.

"Sugoi, Fuji-senpai!" Momo

"Nya! Fuji! How come you never invite us before?" Eiji

"This is really big" Kawamura

"You live here?" Oishi

"As expected from Fuji, a tensai" Inui

"FSSSHH! Must be bigger than a museum" Kaidoh

"…" Tezuka

"…it's not all that" Ryoma

"Soka, this is only my third house" said Fuji.

"Third house?!" shouted the regulars excluding Tezuka, since he already knew.

"Syusuke, in the next 10 minutes make sure you bring your friends over to the room, okay?" Yumiko asked and Fuji nodded with a smile.

"Hai, Onee-chan" said Fuji. Yumiko returned a smile as she went upstairs.

"Saa mina, my uncle prepared us snacks in the kitchen,"

"Food!? Where?!" Eiji, Momo.

"Over there" Fuji pointed to a huge door in the right side. Eiji and Momo quickly ran in there. Oishi followed just to make sure they wouldn't break anything. Taka followed just to make sure no one would get hurt. Inui followed to take data and Kaidoh just tag along. The only ones were left are Tezuka, Fuji, and Ryoma. It was really an uncomfortable silence. Later on, Tezuka broke it.

"…Echizen, how's your arm?" Tezuka asked.

"It's fine…" said Ryoma. Another uncomfortable silence came. Fuji ends it.

"What happened to your arm?" Fuji asked.

"…nothing"

"It doesn't look like nothing to us, Echizen" said Tezuka. He looked serious.

"I said it was nothing, I'm going to go now" said Ryoma as he left to the kitchen.

There was a bit silence until then Fuji asked Tezuka, "Saa Kunimitsu-kun, can we take Echizen? He really looks that tasty, don't you think?"

"No, I know but first, that arm of his need to heal"

"Soka…" said Fuji as he leaned over to Tezuka and kissed him softly. "Well, let's go" said Fuji as he pulled Tezuka to the kitchen to join the others.

10 minutes later…

"Saa mina, let's go" said Fuji as he stood up and stopped noticing that his teammates are confused.

"Where?" Oishi asked.

"to my sister's room, remember?" Fuji asked. Everyone just now remembered.

"Oh yeah, I wonder what she wants" said Momo

"Saa, who knows" said Fuji as he went upstairs followed by his teammates as they approach to Yumiko's room.

* * *

What does Yumiko want from that? 

Will that answer Ryoma's question of why was Yumiko looked very suspicious of his injured arm?

Does it have anything to do to the fearful events or so-called nightmares?

Again, that's for me to know and for you to find out!

Please review and tell me what you think!


	5. Chapter 5

Yes, the last chapter wasn't that scary, especially, the fly part. But I think this scary would be terrible enough to scare you. Make sure you read this at night. It's much more entertaining.

Disclaimer: I do not own POT!

* * *

Everyone stopped at a dark purple door and its handle colored black. It was the only weird looking door in the mansion. How'd they know that? They've been in a 3 stories-house and the colored door is the last door. Inui starts taking notes.

"Nya, Fuji, why does your sister want us here?" Eiji asked.

"Saa, who knows," said Fuji.

"Any ideas then?" Kawamura asked.

"Hmm, well, this is my sister's _other_ room where she co-exist with the supernatural," said Fuji. Everyone looked confused but Inui steps in.

"Supernatural can either be wondrous or dangerous magic that deals as well as spiritual energy, mostly and mainly ghosts"

"Ghosts?" Everyone shivered besides the tensai who was just interested, the stoic captain said nothing, and Ryoma have already known that part due to the _experience_. The door then opened, revealing Yumiko. "Well, come on in". She greeted all of them with a smile as she welcome them in They were a bit hesitant but just walked in anyway. They were surprised to see what's in the room as well as for Fuji because this was his first time being here.

It was a very large room that could fit 9 master bedrooms and its background violet with black swirls. There were 2 huge curtains that match the wallpapers and covered the whole huge window, which makes the room dimly dark just dimly dark because of the candles lighting up. There were a few shelves and end tables filled with anonymous objects that deal with magic. There were many thick books and mostly all are written in English and Japanese but some were written in a language that maybe a dead language. There were as well old priceless antiques that each would cost millions, there were crosses, roses, and paintings. What stands out the most was a large round table with 11 seats.

Yumiko took one of the seats and sat down with a crystal ball in front of her. "Come, come take a seat," said Yumiko as the regulars uneasily followed. From Yumiko's right side are Fuji, Oishi, Kaidoh and Eiji and from Yumiko's left side are Inui, Ryoma, Tezuka, and Momo. Momo was confused of what's going on.

"Ano, Fuji-san-"

"Oh please, all of you call me Yumiko"

"Okay, Yumiko-san. Ano, what are we doing?" Momo asked.

"I'll tell you once we're done doing this first" said Yumiko as she took out a pencil and pen in the center of the round table. It was close enough for anyone to reach and lean. But the question is why is it there?

"Now, join hands!" said Yumiko as they all hold hands. Without anyone noticing even Inui; Ryoma blushed when he hold Tezuka's hand. Fuji secretly envies Tezuka because he's holding their baby's hand. Oh well, he'll have his turn.

* * *

Ryoma's Short POV

This is getting worse since the moment I went into this…odd…room. My left arm started burning but it didn't hurt that much, it was more like when you feel hot water on your arm, however, it's annoying. Worst is that, Tezuka-Buchou is making me blush! He did it on purpose to sit next to me! Good thing no one noticed it. Hey…why's Fuji-senpai frowning at me? I shook my head with the thoughts that was coming then Yumiko started chanting.

"_Oh Great Spirit Guardians from all fields, I summon you! Give me the power to testify the curse placed upon these boys!_"

I looked at everyone's faces; they looked confused like Yumiko was speaking another language. Well, she's not. I can understand her clearly. Just then the room started shaking, everyone has panic faces on but Buchou just looked…worried. Wait!? He LOOKED worried?! Yumiko continues her chant.

"_Give me! Give me the power to redeem this evil that resides within one of these boys' mind!_"

Wait, was she talking about me? I didn't ask. I started hearing thudding noises, it was coming loud and loud. I tensed up as the event from last night repeated but this time a different time and place.

"_Evil spirit, redeem thy self!_"

Just then my left arm started reaching for the pen and the paper. I tried to pull it back but it won't listen to my command. My arm grabbed the paper and pen. I could feel the senpais looking at me, staring at me.

'**_Write! Write down what I say!_**'

I tensed as the same girl from last night talked to me. I dare not to disobey the order, as I got ready to write.

* * *

End Ryoma's Short POV – Now starting with Tezuka's Short POV

I'm holding Ryoma's hand but Fuji's sad because he's not holding Ryoma's hand. Or is he jealoused? Away from that, when Yumiko started chanting, I could not understand every single word she said. She was speaking a language I have never heard in my life, even Inui looked confused.

"_Yama Kanstu Ochma saya! Hitsu hadukin yokilu postiyo loijiko!_"

I suddenly felt worried but I did not show it. I think I didn't. Just then the room started shaking, Ryoma tightened his grip. He seemed to be tense. After the last chanting of Yumiko, Echizen started reaching for the pen and the paper. I see that he was trying to pull it back but some one or something would not allow it. Once he got the paper, it looked like he gained control of his arm as he willingly took the pen and started writing down. All of us leaned over to look at what he was writing.

End Tezuka's short POV – Now starting Normal POV

* * *

Echizen dropped the pen. He didn't want to write anymore as for the others. They looked at the paper. It was not to be expected. The paper says,

_**Die! Die! Die!**_

_**Don't say another word!**_

_**Scream! Scream! Scream!**_

_**You will not be heard!**_

_**Pray? Pray? Pray?**_

_**It won't help even to run away!**_

_**Surrender your souls!**_

**_And we'll be on our way _**

**_Everyone tensed up of fear._**

"Oi Echizen! This is not funny!" Momo shouted. Ryoma said nothing as her clutched his burned arm. Yumiko looked very serious as she looked at Ryoma.

"Ryoma, look at me" Ryoma does as Yumiko told him to. She looked at him and he looked at her. Yumiko starts to say,

"_Hattakyu imna yatsu zan nyro!_"

Everyone look at her. It was that language again that they don't understand, even Fuji but somehow Ryoma understood. But looked at her confused because of what she said.

Translation: Evil Spirit, come out of the boy!

* * *

Echizen's Short POV

Why did she say that? I was wondering until then my body started burning, it felt absolutely on fire. I tightened my grip with Tezuka's hand as my other hand clutched my heart. My heart was beating loud and strong. My body temperature increased, almost as if I suddenly had a wild fever that's 105 degrees. My breathing was shallow, deep shallow as I breathe harder. I shut my eyes tight, clenched my teeth, and winced in pain as I feel my temperature rising.

_**Out of the way!**_ Said the girl but I didn't pay much attention. Then all of the sudden, my body wasn't burning anymore and my heart didn't thump that hard. In just half a second, it was cold. Yes, very cold. Almost as if there was a snowstorm and I didn't wear a jacket or long pans. It was that cold. Next, I started feeling sleepy. Very sleepy that I let the darkness take me away from the light.

* * *

End Ryoma's Short POV – Back to Normal POV

After Ryoma stopped, loosen his grip, and breathing normal again, he was silent. He stayed silent until then Yumiko spoke up.

"Who are you and why are you haunting all of us?" Yumiko asked. Oishi was about to say something until a rugged dying voice bellowed among the room. Almost as if the grudge was here. They shivered in fear as they looked at Ryoma who was the source of that sound. Ryoma looked up to Yumiko. The regulars gasped as Ryoma's eye color was changed. It was crimson red. Yes, all crimson red. He was smiling wildly and evilly as if a demon possessed. And what do you know, it did.

_**What do you want?**_

"Who are you?" Yumiko demanded. The demon just laughed then went serious at her.

_**I am the one that dwells within many of Heaven's children! I steal their souls and offer it to our master!**_

"Why?"

_**To increase our power! More and more power! HA HAHAHAHA HA!!!**_

Everyone shivered from the inhuman laughed. Inui did not have the confidence to take notes in the situation.

"What does this have to do with Echizen?" This time Tezuka demanded. The demon slowly turned his head to Tezuka. You have no idea how creepy that was as he kept smiling wildly.

_**Oh! He is one of the many Heaven's Children! And as for the rest of you! You all would make a good meal for my master!**_

Momo was scared out of his wits as he grabbed Ryoma and started shaking him.

"Oi! Echizen! Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!"

The demon just kept smiling widely and replied.

_**He can't hear you!**_

Momo flinched from the reply. The demon started laughing like a maniac.

_**I now live within this body! And in a matter of days, this boy will die! And his soul along with his power will be put to good use! Like the rest of Heaven's children!**_

The demon laughed maniacally again then started screaming in pain. Everyone looked at Yumiko who hold out a shiny white long feather and pulled out a book. She started chanting.

_Yumokinai-amayuti! Yumokinai-amayuti! Yumokinai-amayuti!_

Yumiko keeps repeating as the demon kept suffering. He screamed one more time then Ryoma's body collapsed to the floor. Luckily Fuji was behind him and so he caught the fallen body and placed him back to his seat. Yumiko puts her things down as she went over to the group. Tezuka checked Echizen's pulse. Inside, he sighed relief as he said, "He's fine... he's just unconscious…"

After a moment of silence, Eiji opened his mouth.

"Nya…what was all that?" Eiji asked. Everyone looked at Yumiko.

"Just like the demon said, Echizen is one of Heaven's children. It says so right here" Yumiko then grabbed Echizen's hand and let the palm show itself. She then pointed the center. Everyone was shock.

"See, here it is"

The regulars were dumb struck. On Echizen's left palm was a huge deep cross line in the center of the palm. Then with a blink of an eye, the cross fades away.

* * *

WHY HAVEN'T THEY NOTICED IT!?

Oh yeah, it sometimes disappears and reappears.

Anyways please review! I hope you all loved it!


	6. Chapter 6

Yeah. Long school…Short chapter, sorry.

Disclaimer: I don't own POT!

* * *

"…W-what's Heaven's Children?" Oishi asked, seemingly wanting to break the silence. Yumiko takes a deep breath to explain.

"I'll start from the beginning if you don't mind. You see, Heaven and Hell are in a war ever since Lucifer was banished and sent to the bottom pits of Earth. They were upgrading their weapons just like we do"

"you mean like we were using swords and now we use guns?" Momo asked.

"Exactly, and Heaven made a very successful project and they call it Heaven's Children. This system was planting a powerful energy inside babies before they're born and when they grow old or die earlier; immediately, they are sent to heaven, and were asked whether they want to fight in the war. So far, a long time ago, Hell was loosing many battles but then they figure out when an angel switched sides to Satan and told them the secret of their ultimate weapons. For that the angel was banished from Heaven for an act of treason"

Everyone was really into it. They were listening through every word she said that they didn't know that Ryoma has woken up long ago, long enough to hear the story. He stays quiet until the explanation was done.

"Several years later, Hell's demons have found a way to take hold of Heaven's Children. They used the Death Demons' strength to steal the souls of Heaven's Children and cast a spell on them to use them in the war"

"That's….that's so cruel…" said Kawamura. Yumiko nodded in agreement. Inui was writing down fast taking all notes in without a care in the world.

"…So I'm one of Heaven's Children?" Ryoma asked out which made Momo and Eiji jumped in surprised. Yumiko nodded.

"…And the demon is inside of me?" Ryoma asked and Yumiko nodded again.

"…I have a death demon inside of me?" Ryoma asked and Yumiko nodded again.

"…How do I get rid of her?" Ryoma asked again. Yumiko then goes and grabbed a book that was in a different language that no one understands but Ryoma and Yumiko.

"…Ryoma, could you please sing to me the song that the demon sang?" Yumiko asked. Ryoma looked at her in a funny way. Why was she asking that? Yumiko noticed this look and chuckled for making the boy confused.

"It's fine! I just wanted to know what that demon sang so then I could find what and who she is so I can find a spell to kill her!" Yumiko said. Ryoma nodded in understanding as he closed his eyes, trying to remember the song. Everyone leans closer to hear him sing because it is the first time he is going to sing, which is pretty, pretty rare.

_Can't even shout_

_Can't even cry_

_The demons of death are coming by_

_Breaking the windows_

_Banging on doors_

_They're gonna need blood and they will take yours_

_Can't call to mom_

_Can't say a word_

_You're gonna die screaming and you won't be heard_

Ryoma opened his eyes and saw the expressions of everyone giving him. Yumiko was the interesting of all, she was even more of a shock than the others were, and Fuji noticed this. "Nee-san, is there something wrong?" Fuji asked. Yumiko tries to control herself as she trembles in fear. "T-that song…t-that song…Oh no, Ryoma!" Yumiko stammered as she dropped her book. Whatever Ryoma sang was not a good sign.

"Nee-san!" shouted Fuji. She had never seen her sister trembled like this before. "Oi, get a hold yourself!" said the worried Oishi. "I-I'm sorry, Ryoma…but there's nothing I could do to stop _her_," said Yumiko. Ryoma was not comprehending every word she said.

"What do you mean?" Ryoma asked.

"The demon inside of you…is far more stronger," This got Ryoma boiled up.

"What do you mean?! I may not remember what happened just a while ago but I saw you holding a feather, chanting the demon to be gone! And she is!"

"I'm sorry! But that was temporary spell…She'll come back sooner or later" said Yumiko.

"You mean!!…I…how many days?" Ryoma asked.

"…Thirty days…you have thirty days to live," said Yumiko. This shocked the regulars greatly. Their freshman; their member of the Seigaku family; Echizen Ryoma; their great teammate will die in thirty days.

The words stung the little prodigy's soul. He could not be with his teammates anymore. He could not be with his family anymore. He could not up hold the promise anymore. The promise that was made to all. Most of all, he couldn't go to the nationals.

* * *

Please review! 


End file.
